Pokemon: Legend of the Sacred Ash
by PrimaZelda
Summary: Ash's deepest desire has always been to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Full of courage and vigor, he's always been able to lend a helping hand to any pokemon in need. But when his own head gets placed on the chopping block, one must ask. Will the kid be able to cope?


Disclaimer: I own no pokemon characters in the making of this fic. The only two I claimed are the two legendries that are foreshadowed later on. See footnote at the bottom.

Summary: Ash's deepest desire has always been to become the world's greatest pokemon master. Full of courage and vigor, he's always been able to lend a helping hand to any pokemon in need. But when his own head gets placed on the chopping block, one must ask. Will the kid be able to cope?

Prologue

Long ago as time began, there came to the planet a meteorite. It fell through the atmosphere at tremendous speed, and tore back the skin of the world's crust. A massive crater was left in its wake. In addition, clouds of dust and debris dominated much of the surface. Thus life upon the rocky environment was deemed uninhabitable.

Eons pass, resulting in the first signs of life to sprout from around the cosmic rock. A lush forest soon took root, the air cleared, and mystical creatures made an appearance. Pokemon rapidly thrived, growing into hundreds upon thousands of species. They branched off into every corner of the planet taking to the sky, land, oceans, stars, and miraculously even into alternate dimensions beyond time and space. The native humans grew a bond with them, spending all their days learning and sharing life experiences amongst each other.

Nevertheless, while their special bond grew larger, it became evident that the meteorite grew smaller. Years of erosion and withstanding the elements had worn down the cosmic rock, and it wasn't long before a decision was made to help preserve it. To ensure the _legacy_ of both humans and pokemon survived, two titan-like creatures were forged from minerals originating from the meteorite. The twin blades of the steel type pokemon were folded over a dozen times to remove any impurities that may remain.

Only the material that fell from the cosmos was allowed to stay intact.

Shortly after, the meteorite was attempted to be melted down. Countless people gathered to see the once mighty monument shaped down to its finest form. However, instead of bending to the hot molten lava, the rock caught fire—consumed in flames. Once the smoke settled, pristine white ash was left remaining. The sacred ashes were then gathered up and sealed away indefinitely within a golden urn. The people later built a sanctuary to serve as a reminder of the rock's sheer mass and house what became known as the _Sacred Ash_—the building blocks of all pokemon kind.

The two forged pokemon were laid to rest outside the structure's mouth. Residing in their matching pedestals in deep sleep…until trouble began to brew.

Civil war broke out amongst the humans and pokemon—each side adamant with their own opinions of how the bond between them should be shared. Many saw the pokemon as tools of war. While others saw them as companions and took what special love they shared as something precious. Doubts between pokemon also became prevalent as many didn't see humans fit to live with— that harmony could never exist. Inevitably, the violence increased and the Sacred Ash grew to represent both a threat and a symbol of power.

Tomb raiders began raiding the temple, and the wrath of the twin, guardian pokemon awoke.

Ganjiang and Moye, the noble phantasm pokemon—came forth. As corruption and chaos continued, the two spirited pokemon were witnessed entering the atmosphere just before rain poured down from the heavens. The forest and villages were flooded, a great lake the size of an ocean filling the ancient crater that formed so long ago. Since then, the sanctuary is said to have been washed away—trapped forever in the times of old. The mysterious pokemon vanished, and knowledge of the _Sacred Ash_ survived only on a wind's breath.

Pokemon: Legend of the Sacred Ash

Today, our hero finds himself at the end of another journey, and once again off to his home town in Pallet Town.

"There it is buddy, just like we left it." Ash Ketchum exclaimed.

"Pik-Pikachu!"

The yellow mouse pokemon sat perched on the young boy's shoulder. Both loyal and faithful, Pikachu too saw this place as home with fond memories. The unlikely pair of them had started out together here on their pokemon journey—overcoming all odds to becoming the best of friends. To finally see the rooftops of Pallet was truly a sight for sore eyes.

"Man, feels like forever. Come on, race ya!"

Full of excitement, they ran gleefully toward the small town below. Everything looked at it should—at peace with a full forecast of clear skies and good weather ahead. They continued down the worn, dirt path until soon a very familiar white house with a matching picket fence came into view. Ash picked up the pace, eager to tell all about the new region and pokemon to his mother and friends. He readily made it to the front door and let himself in.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" He loudly announced.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu joined in, scurrying past his trainer who was busy taking off his mud-covered shoes.

"Mom? Mimey? We're back! Anyone here?"

Curious, Ash went from room to room in search of anyone—his partner following close behind at his heals. Pikachu sniffed at the air and frowned. Nothing looked to be out of place, but the presence of neither Delia Ketchum nor her pokemon—Mimey—was in sight.

"Guess she went out somewhere." The dark-haired boy scratched the back of his head. He was admittedly somewhat disappointed that she wasn't home to greet him. Sighing, he looked down at his feet towards his pokemon. "No matter, we should probably visit Professor Oak's until she gets back."

"Pika!"

Pikachu climbed back on top of Ash's shoulder and together they made their way down the long street towards the professor's laboratory. The large preserve is very well known throughout the entire region of Kanto for being one of the best due to the care put into it. Acres of land spread for miles with habitats for each pokemon, and the professor put time and the finest resources into every one of them. It truly is a spectacle to behold, and rightly so, Pallet Town's prized gem.

Conveniently located along the outskirts of town, it took little time at all for the long landscape to come into view. Running past one of numerous fences on the preserve, the jubilant pair grinned at the many pokemon grazing in the afternoon sun. A tall windmill attached to a distant building peeked over the hill—the colossal spinning blades a trademark for the home of Professor Samuel Oak. Almost out of breath, Ash rang the doorbell.

After a moment or two, the front door swung open to reveal a tall young man a few years older than Ash.

"Hey there, Tracey. How ya doing?"

"Hey Ash! We were wondering when you'd show up." Tracey stood in front of them decked out in his usual green shirt and brown shorts. An innovative white lab coat rested across his shoulders, complete with his sketchbook in hand, and pencil behind his ear. As Professor Oak's new lab assistant, the dark-haired teen truly looked the part.

"We? What do you mean 'we'?"

Tracey chuckled at him, stepping aside to let the pair inside.

"Why don't you come in and find out. Everyone's out back on the patio setting things up."

Pikachu jumped from his partner's shoulder to the floor. He speedily darted past the furniture to make his way towards the back area—his little paws making _click-clack_ noises as he went.

"Wait up, buddy!"

Ash hurriedly gave chase of the enthusiastic, yellow mouse pokemon, and together they raced to the sliding glass door. As soon as it opened, the boy stopped short of the fantastic aroma that hit his nose.

The scene before him was nothing short of awesome. His old friend Brock stood not far away over a small grill—meat patties sizzling under his spatula. Misty stood carrying a small stack of paper plates getting ready to set a nearby picnic table. What's more, Ash noticed his mother Delia busy speaking with Professor Oak, completely engrossed in conversation. Everything looked perfect…a perfect welcoming home party!

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have!" He shouted, running eagerly down the steps to join the group.

"It's Ash!" Misty, a red-headed girl and longtime friend exclaimed. It had been quite a while since she last saw the young pokemon trainer. Back in 'the good old days', the pair used to travel together with Brock in tow, until Misty had no choice but to take care of her family's gym. Immediately taking note of Ash's boisterous energy, the red-head grinned from ear to ear.

Apparently, Ash hasn't changed.

"Bout time you showed up." She smirked. "But if there's one thing you can count on, it's Ash never missing a meal."

Brock chuckled lightly, flipping the patties over.

Ash and Pikachu both laughed sheepishly. Food motivation caused both their stomachs to growl in unison. After a long time on the road and living off processed sustenance, what would naturally be expected from the duo once taking a whiff of Brock's infamous cooking?

"It was always a priority of mine to keep my little pumpkin on a tight schedule."

The young boy blanched at the cutesy nickname as his mother came up beside him—her Mr. Mime faithfully trailing behind her. Delia Ketchum beamed at her son, reaching up to straighten the rim of his hat and smooth back his messy, dark hair.

"It's good to see you finally back home again."

Ash blushed fiercely.

Light-hearted laughter filled the air as the slider-glass door opened once more to reveal Tracey. He stepped outside to join the group and strode over to address his mentor.

"Nurse Joy has returned with the shipment, Professor." He informed. "Shall I have the equipment moved to the storage room?"

Professor Oak pondered for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"No, not at this time, Tracey. I would much rather prefer to go through the inventory first. Besides, there are so many items on the list; I think it best if we do this in short increments."

"I couldn't agree more." Came a feminine voice. "Besides, short breaks do achieve a long journey."

A young woman appeared on the patio. Nurse Joy stood wearing the traditional uniform worn by every pokemon nurse expected to work in the Kanto region—complete with her hair styled in twin looped ponytails.

"Toge-tic!" Togetic chirped in agreement. The ivory-skinned pixie jumped from the nurse's arms to its trainer's awaiting embrace.

Misty's relieved green eyes met her pokemon's cheery brown ones.

"Togetic, thank goodness. Feeling better?"

"The treatment was a complete success, Misty. With a little more additional rest, I'm confident she'll be just fine."

Ash sweat-dropped at the whole exchange.

"Um…excuse me, could someone fill me in on what's going on?"

Misty looked over at him with a look of incredulously. While it was typical that the boy was always occupied on training his pokemon, she thought at least he would have caught onto the news. After all, the announcement had been broadcasted already multiple times. She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Ash, don't tell me you haven't heard?"

The young trainer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Pikachu hid a small chuckle behind his paw at his best friend's embarrassment.

"Let's pretend that I haven't."

"Nurse Joy is here because they're opening a brand new Pokemon Center right here in town."

"A Pokemon Center in Pallet?" Ash blinked at her in confusion. "But why? Professor Oak's lab has more than enough…sciency things to cure any pokemon."

"True, but that's because you haven't heard the best part. It's been decided by the official Kanto Pokemon League that Pallet Town will soon be the designated location for research on pokemon medicine. What's more, Nurse Joy will be staying to combine resources with the professor—hence, all the new equipment."

"And that's not all!" Brock interrupted, clearly excited with what he had to add. The teenager dramatically abandoned the hamburger-patties, knelt before the nurse, and took her hand.

"With this delicate angel—whose blue eyes sparkle like precious jewels—the two of us can finally study the field of pokemon medicine all in the name of LOOOVEE—arrgh!"

Everyone gathered sweat-dropped as Misty dragged poor Brock away by the ear, giving the flabbergasted nurse time to re-compose herself.

"Anyway, I can't thank everyone enough for their help and support with this firsthand project. Aside from the professor and Tracy, your friend Brock here has also agreed to stay and study at the pokemon center."

"What? Really?! That's awesome!"

Delia nodded, "And with you and your pokemon returning home, of course it gave us twice the reason to celebrate."

"If that's the case, then I know the perfect way to do so. Come on out guys. Time to meet the family!"

Ash threw all the pokeballs attached to his belt and released the newly acquired friends he obtained. With the new arrivals appearing in several bursts of light, the other pokemon on the preserve began to congregate around them.

Pikachu addressed the many creatures in front of him, first approaching his old companion, Bulbasaur—the ambassador for all of Ash's pokemon kept at the reservation. The two leaders exchanged words of greeting and friendship before proceeding to the official introductions.

"Pikachu sure has grown since I last saw him." Misty commented, quietly observing the interaction. Her Togetic agreed, nodding her small head, and hiding a blush.

"Hey, he's not the only one, you know." Ash grumbled under his breath.

"Oh really?" She smirked cheekily. "Care to prove me wrong, Mr. Pokemon Master?"

The young trainer brightened instantly, rising to the bait like a Dustox to a flame. He could never say no to a challenge, let alone what may lead to a pokemon battle.

"You bet I would!"

He called to his partner until Pikachu stood by him.

"It'll be just like old times, and it'll give us the chance to show off our new friends."

The pokemon behind him took that as their cue to ready themselves. Pumped and raring to go, they wore matching expressions of determination and spirit.

Misty glanced over at her partner Togetic, who mirrored back the same manifestation of fervor. The girl withdrew a pokeball of her own with a grin.

The inevitable battle between the two friends commenced, while the rest of the family made room and watched from the sidelines. A friendly match felt just right before lunch.

As the long, epic battle dragged on, Ash chanced a brief micro-second to reflect on the present. Life at the moment is as it should be. He couldn't be happier, he felt complete, he felt whole, he felt…alive.

Meanwhile, hidden behind shrubbery nearby, a very familiar trio sit crouched with a set of binoculars. They grinned fiendishly at the group, watching them.

"There's nothing like a long, heartfelt pokemon reunion to build my spirits up." Smirked one of them smugly, her red hair cascading down her back.

"I'll say." The young man next to her agreed.

"Pikachu, Togetic, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard—the list goes on and on." Meowth nodded, lowering his specs.

"A pokemon extravaganza, all corralled into one wrapped-to-go package!" Jessie cried.

Team Rocket faced each other at this new opportunity. Time and time again, the three of them have been following Ash and his Pikachu in order to present the yellow, electric rodent to their boss. However, true to form, each plan they hatched stereotypically resulted in the rockets electrocuted and brushed off. No matter the approach, the "twerps" always seemed to gain the upper hand.

"That's quite the fire power." James said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Imagine the boss's reaction should we give him his own private pokemon army."

Meowth's almond shaped eyes lit up on his feline face.

"We'd be top of the pyramid! Rocket elites!" he shouted, pumping his furry paw in the air.

"Wobbuffet!"

Jessie groaned in mild annoyance as she re-called Wobbuffet—a blue blob looking pokemon back into its pokeball. The nuisance of a creature never did seem to learn when to stay inside and be obedient.

"Then let's quit this idle chit-chat and get to it." She commanded, when something abruptly paused her mid-step.

The three thieves looked at each other as small droplets of water began to gently plop on their heads.

"Rain? But there was no forecast for—aahh!"

Team Rocket quickly jumped from their hiding spot and took refuge under the nearby trees. Looking up, they could unexplainably see the sky beginning to slowly darken with thick blankets of clouds.

While the three of them continued to cower under the canopy of treetops, sparks began to ignite from Pikachu's red cheeks on the battlefield. The mouse pokemon paused in the heat of its match, also peering up at the peculiar occurrence above them. Strange, just moments ago it was clear.

A fury wind picks up around them, causing the group to shield their eyes. The pokemon lounging about rapidly grow anxious. They nervously thrash their limbs and find places to hide. Something definitely was brewing somewhere and the tension was building fast.

"Tracy, help me get everyone inside immediately!" Professor Oak bellowed.

Thunder crashed in the ever darkening clouds creeping closer, causing everyone to jump. They needed to work fast if it meant protecting everything from the quickly developing storm.

Pikachu's long, pointy ears stay erect and alert. He couldn't place it, but he could just feel something odd, alien about the atmosphere around him. Sniffing at the air, he peered intently with his chocolate brown orbs at the thunderhead hovering overhead. A low growl escaped his furry lips. Without warning, the yellow mouse took off at lightning speed across the field.

"Arrgh, my head." Ash groaned, reaching up to rub at his temples. "What a time for a storm to hit and ruin lunch. Huh?" He glanced up just in time to witness the zig-zag tail of his partner disappearing from the scene. His eyes widened.

"Pikachu! Wait!"

Recklessly without thinking, he boldly gave chase of his friend.

"Ash Ketchum, you get back here this minute!" Delia ordered, raising her voice to carry over the howling wind. The storm was nearly on top of them, causing a lot of trouble for the humans to return all the pokemon safely.

The wooden picnic table they were using tilted over, along with the grill.

"This is getting dangerous. Mrs. Ketchum, stay here with the others to get things inside. Misty, you're with me—we need to find them. Now!" Brock instructed, taking charge.

"Right."

Misty didn't need to be told twice, recalling her pokemon urgently to pursue their missing friend.

Branches and sharp twigs slapped across Ash's skin and clothing as he stubbornly persisted following his pokemon. He knew Pikachu must have sensed something—he's bet his life on it. The problem laid in catching up to find out what. Rain continues to pummel his body, the droplets now mercilessly coming down in sheets. He coughed once into his hand, and wiped the wet strands of hair from his face. This was no time for getting sick. Not when he had his buddy out there, not with this unexpected storm present.

A shiver ran up his spine, and he called out ahead of him.

"Pikachu! Where are you?!"

"Pika-pi!" The pokemon responded, patiently waiting in the center of a vast clearing.

Pikachu briefly acknowledged his trainer before returning his focus to the thunderhead above them. Away from the many trees, the open space granted the pair of them quite the view of the roaring sky. Sparks emit aggressively from the pokemon's cheeks.

Ash looked up in awe, protecting his eyes best he could from the assaulting rain. His brown eyes narrowed at the swirling, dark cloud above them.

"What's…that?"

The boy blinked. He could have sworn he saw something shift within the cloud. A figure perhaps? Curiously, he looked again, peering closer.

Ash froze.

"…_I want…to live."_

Abruptly he clutched at his head, crying out at the immense pain that attacked from inside him. He had no idea where that tiny, faint voice had registered from, but his head throbbed in agony. Bracing himself, he could only grind his teeth in pain, falling to his knees.

Thunder drowned out Pikachu's terrified shouts. He scurried over to his trainer, watching in horror as Ash finished his decent to the grassy ground. Pikachu shook the boy's arm when sudden movement from beneath Ash's flesh caught his attention. The pokemon stood rooted, observing slack-jawed. A clearly distinctive bulge traveled upward from the boy's mid-chest area. Brown, beady eyes followed the phenomenon's journey around the shoulder, up along the neck, over the jawline, and to home-base at the focal point of the forehead.

An ear-piercing scream burst from Ash's throat.

Pikachu gazed in shock, staring mortified at whatever violently tore through Ash's skin and resided across his skull. The object was tiny, about the size of a marble—poking out just beneath the dark hairline. Blood vessels sit attached at its edges, pulsing energy from depths under the bone.

Gasping like a Magikarp for water, Ash pointedly met Pikachu's speechless regard and raised a shaky hand.

"…_I want…to live."_

Again, a surge of sharp pain rushed through his veins, grabbing at him like pin-needles. The storm raged angrily above, and darkness claimed him.

Author's note: Okay, the stage is now set.

As for the two pokemon described, Ganjiang and Moye, they're actually highly inspired by a pre-exiting set of swords. The names are the same, but I can assure that they are not the same. I merely found them interesting and couldn't think of better names for the two. So the rights to them go to their owners. It's actually a pretty intriguing legend if you'd like to read about the backstory behind them. See link below—if not just google the names.


End file.
